


I'm Cold

by friedhotsauce



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Poetry, and an extra line, tanka form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedhotsauce/pseuds/friedhotsauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All they can do now, is wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Cold

_"You sure you're okay?"_

**"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"**

_"Because you've just been-"_

**"Shot in the places that count?"**

  
**_"_ ** _I don't like this Sherlock, I-"_   


**"Shut up and hold me, I'm cold."**

 


End file.
